


Nothing for Christmas but You

by melodicchaos



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Christmas (???) Sweaters, Christmas Fluff, F/F, M/M, emma writes Alyssa a song for christmas, semi-song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: When she’s stuck in a bind to figure out a Christmas present for Alyssa, Emma turns to her guitar.Alyssa, needless to say, was overwhelmed and overjoyed.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Greg/Kevin (The Prom Musical)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Nothing for Christmas but You

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Secret Santa to Nicole!! Hope you (and everyone else) enjoy this, even though she’s a bit of a mess and a bit rushed!
> 
> Also, the song Emma writes Alyssa is Nothing for Christmas by New Found Glory. My girlfriend sent it to me when we were being emo about not being able to spend the holidays together and I realized how perfect it was for these two dorks.

Betsy looked up from her plate, shooing Mittens away as the cat begged for a bit of dinner. “What are you two getting Alyssa and Kevin for Christmas?” she asked, glancing between her two grandchildren. 

“Kevin and I aren’t exchanging gifts,” Greg shrugged, setting down his fork. 

Emma laughed quietly. “You don’t have any money and he didn’t want to make you feel bad for not getting him anything, right?” 

“Shut up,” Greg muttered. “What are you getting Alyssa, hm?” 

Emma fell silent, looking down at her plate. She didn’t have a plan for her present to Alyssa, but now she had to think of one. “I’m...writing her a song!” Emma grinned. “A Christmas song.”

“That’s so sweet, Em. She’ll love it,” Betsy smiled. “Mittens, you’re not getting anything until later, go.”

“I’m sure she will,” Emma sighed. 

Emma flopped down on her bed, staring up at Meatball. She had no idea how to write a Christmas song, much less any ideas for a song. Meatball, as supportive as ever, gave Emma a little smile and swam around in a circle, reassuring her things would be okay. Emma rolled her eyes playfully at the fish, before putting a few extra flakes of food into his bowl. 

She strummed her guitar mindlessly, playing a few chords that sounded nicely together and jotting them down, before erasing and starting over. Nothing had the proper Christmas spirit, the festiveness Emma wanted. Everything she played was just like everything else she wrote. However, there wasn’t any rule book stating she had to write a traditional Christmas song. The chords could have a very anti-Christmas feel, but the lyrics could still have a festive tone to them.

It was nearly eleven when Emma finished the chords to back her up, leaving her with only the words. 

“M&M,” Greg said groggily, pushing her door open. “What are you still doing up?” 

Emma snorted. “It’s only eleven, you old man, and I’m tweaking my song for Alyssa.” 

“Yeah, okay, goodnight,” he shrugged, before leaving and closing her door. 

Emma turned back to her notebook, setting her guitar down for a minute. The chords definitely had the feel she wanted, but she couldn’t come up with lyrics. What were Christmas songs about? Santa Claus, sure, but she wasn’t going to write a song for Alyssa about Santa, the snow, but she hated snow, and being with loved ones. That was it. Emma had her plan. 

She scribbled down lyrics as fast as they came to her, and soon after, Emma had formed the first two verses and the chorus. 

“Christmas is coming, so don’t buy me nothing,” she sang to herself. “I got what I wanted, I got what I needed..”

A cup of tea and a plate of Betsy’s Christmas cookies later, the third verse was done, finishing off the song. Emma tossed the notebook onto her desk, put her guitar on its stand, and settled into bed to sleep, knowing that her gift to Alyssa was completely done, unless she decided to get her some small things. 

The day after Christmas rolled around, and Alyssa and Emma found themselves sitting on the floor of Emma’s room, presents in hand. Emma had also gotten Alyssa some of her favorite candy, since she knew her mom wouldn’t let her have it in the house, and some toys for River to go with the song. 

“You go first, Em,” Alyssa encouraged, holding the bag in her lap. 

Emma nodded, handing Alyssa the bag. “There’s more, you can snack on this while I work on the other stuff.” 

Alyssa frowned quizzically. “Other stuff?” she asked, opening a candy. 

Emma grinned, grabbing her guitar and tuning it. Unceremoniously, she pulled out the sheet of paper with the lyrics and chords on it, before beginning to play her Christmas song for Alyssa. The song still wasn’t perfect, by any means, but it was better than the first night and it had the sentiment Emma was going for. 

When Emma finished, Alyssa clapped quietly, wiping away some stray tears. “Now I feel bad because of my gifts,” she laughed, handing Emma the bag. 

Underneath the tissue paper was a homemade knit sweater in a pale blue color with the word “LES” knitted across the front, as well as a Chia Pet of a hedgehog. 

“Babe, this is the best present ever!” Emma cried, looking at her Chia Pet. “How did you know I wanted one?” 

Alyssa rolled her eyes, knowing Emma had been not-so-subtly hinting towards wanting a Chia Pet. “Just a hunch,” she shrugged. “The sweater matches mine,” she explained, taking off her coat to show a pale pink homemade sweater that read “BIANS.”

Emma frowned at the sweaters, trying to figure out what they said. “Oh! Lesbians!” she cried. 

“Yeah!” Alyssa sighed. “Like us?”

“I got it,” Emma nodded. 

“Put your sweater on, I want to wear them when your gran calls us down for dinner.” 

“So...what's with the sweaters?” Greg asked, picking at his salad. 

Emma frowned, looking down at her sweater, and then at Alyssa’s. “Alyssa made them for us.”

Betsy stared at the sweaters, trying to read them. “What do they say, my loves?” 

“Lesbians!” Alyssa grinned. “I spent all year working on them.” 

“I think they’re adorable,” Betsy smiled. 

“I think they’re tacky,” Greg snorted. 

“You’re tacky!” Emma shot back, tossing a cherry tomato at him. 

Betsy sighed. “Kids, enough. Eat dinner, then you can go fight all you want.” 

After dinner, Emma pulled Alyssa close to her on the couch, moving Mittens from his spot. Emma’s hand traveled up and down Alyssa’s back comfortingly. Alyssa hummed in response, which turned into Alyssa humming the song Emma had written for her. 

“Did you like the song?” Emma asked, pushing back some of Alyssa’s hair. 

“Em, I loved it,” Alyssa nodded. “It was the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten. Even better than the industrial label maker and filer from my mom in seventh grade.”

“Your mom got you that in seventh grade?”

Alyssa laughed. “It’s what I asked for!”

“Well, I love you,” Emma smiled, kissing Alyssa’s temple. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
